


How I feel

by statonn



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statonn/pseuds/statonn
Summary: Rebbeca tell Aaron Robert kiss her and the. Robert tell Aaron how he feels





	

**Author's Note:**

> Done on my phone so may have spelling mistakes

Rebecca walk in to the pub looking for Aaron to tell him Robert kiss her so she tell Aaron and Aaron tell her Robert told him and Rebeca walk out of the pub not very happy, Aaron sat in the back room of the pub thinking. He told Rebecca Robert told him but he hadn't.   
R: hey  
A: hey you got anything to tell me  
R: no why should I   
A: well you kiss Rebecca  
R: no she kiss me and I wasn't expecting it so it took me a min to push her away   
A: so there was a kiss  
R: yes but not a proper kiss like this   
Robert grab Aaron by his belt and push him against the door and slowly starting to kiss him Arron deepened the kiss then push him a way   
A: am still mad at you for not telling me   
R: jealousy suits you I like it  
A: I don't so please don't let her kiss you again or I won't be responsible for my actions  
R: okay I get it   
A: I not sharing you again   
R: you won't there nothing between me and her I will tell her to stay away from us and not to even look in are directorn   
A: Robert   
R: I mean it Aaron I don't care about anymore apart from us I never loved anyone like I love you when I look in to your eyes everything just go away you make me a better person just by loving me and being with me   
Aaron kiss him but the kiss didn't lead to anthing  
A: I love you   
R: well that a good job because I love you to  
A: what if I went and kiss someone   
R: like who   
A: I could find someone  
R: then I forgive you because I love you and I would understand because I put you though so much,hurt you so I forgive you   
A: okay let go get a pint   
Aaron and Robert held hands as they walk in to the pub Aaron look over and saw Rebeca Aaron tryed to let go of Roberts hand but he wouldn't let him Aaron had a huge smile on his face   
A: two pint Mum you want food Rob  
R: can do just give us a min though   
A: why   
R: Right everyone listen up got a few things I want to say! Look at this man if you'r all wonder just how much I love this man, wonder no more. You are the sun in my sky, the river that runs through my soul, and the very air I breathe. Before I met you, I didn't believe it was possible to love someone so deeply and completely, but you have given me faith that true love really does exist because I share it with you. Your amazing your my everything and more my life is so complete because I have you nobody Comes to you your perfect in every way And more   
Chas look at Robert so proud of him for telling the whole pub how he felt showing Rebecca and Chrissie that he only had eyes for Aaron   
Aaron and Robert went and sat down with there pints waiting for there food   
A: what did you do that for?   
R: to make sure everyone know how much I love you and want you there never gone be anyone else I want I will always want you forever   
A: I love you rob but she still there wanting you   
R: I can't stop her from Dreaming about me but nothing will ever happen I promise   
A: who can blame her tho   
R: come hear   
Aaron when and sat next to Robert.   
Robert put his hand on Aaron thigh and press there lips together Robert moving to Aaron neck and sucking his ear lobe   
A: stop we can't do this hear   
R: why am just kissing my boyfriend   
A: if you carry on the whole pub will witness you begging me   
R: begging for what  
A: this   
Aaron look around to make sure no one was watching and grab Roberts hand and put it on to his cock   
R: WOW your horny   
A: you kiss my neck like that and it send it in to over drive   
R: wanna live dangerously   
A: what you got in mind   
Robert look around this time to make sure no one was watching as he kiss Aaron neck and started to put his hand in to Aaron pants grabbing his hard cock   
A: Robert   
R: what to dangerous   
A: what if people see   
R: then let them watch  
Rebecca was watching them since they sat there feeling nothing but jealousy so she when over to them and Robert stay where he was lips on Aaron's neck and hand down his pants Aaron look up at her Robert didn't notice her   
Rebecca: hey guy Think there's a time and a place for this   
Aaron: well you shouldn't watch if you don't like it   
Rebeca: well it's a public house I should be able to have a drink with out watching two men all over each other   
R: jealous are you  
A: course she is have you see yourself   
Rebecca: he not that good looking   
A: he's beautiful and your saying you wouldn't go there because we both know you would   
R: Aaron come on   
A: what   
Rebecca: he want you to stop and more your hand   
A: really   
Rebecca: yes he doesn't do PDA's   
R: what you talking about   
Rebecca: You don't kiss in public   
R: you mean like this   
Robert grab Aaron by his head placing one hand on his face the other hand still on this thigh Aaron deepening the kiss   
Rebecca: do you mind   
R: well we live hear so if you don't want see it go home bye   
Rebecca storm out of the pub everyone starting looking at her   
A: come on you I want you to play with my gearstick   
Robert grinned and push Aaron in to the back room   
Robert grabbed hold of Aaron belt pushing him on the sofa kissing him Robert removed Aaron t-shirt and his own  
A: upstairs  
Aaron lead the way pulling Robert up the stairs Robert kissed Aaron and walked him to the bed until he was pressed against the mattress he moved his head and kissed his neck as Aaron began pulling at his length Robert wet his lips and worked Aaron's jeans open Robert looked at him and kissed him again grabbing the back of his neck he smiled down at him before straddling him and kissing him again.  
Aaron: Mmm Rob  
Robert moved to kiss his neck again  
Robert stopped opening Aaron's fly and smiled up at him  
Robert: Mmm.  
Robert dropped his head back and smiled  
Aaron smiled up at him and kissed him again,  
Robert's hands seemed to travel everywhere at once as he kissed him. He gasped for breath as Robert kissed his neck again one hand tangled in the man’s hair his thumb was rubbing circles over his nipple as the other dug into his side. Robert's kisses moved from his neck to his jaw Robert cupped his face dragging his bottom lip down with his thumb. "I've been thinking about all the things I'm gonna do to you. It was driving me crazy Aaron said Robert pushed him back on the bed Aaron smirked and lifted his head so Robert could return to kissing his throat.Robert was bent over and Aaron slipped it in and they was going for gold they was going so fast they didn't think anyone could hear them but the whole of the pub had heard then chas end up puting the music on they finished they both lay there looking at each other   
A: love you  
R: love you more  
A: Not possible  
R: i love you more the words can explain


End file.
